


бритые головы

by murakaru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love/Hate, M/M, UST, жж дурачок, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakaru/pseuds/murakaru
Summary: в час икс отабек по-казахски спит в своей казахской кровати и видит десятый сон про казахскую степь. а жан-жак достает баллончик с розовой краской из сумки и размашисто пишет на дверях цветочного магазинчика:«ОТАБЕК АЛТЫН СОСЕТ ХУИ»





	бритые головы

жан-жак проверяет время на экране смартфона и понимает — пора. час икс настал. жан-жак называет его «час, когда я надеру зад мудаку-казаху». проблема не в том, что отабек алтын является плохим парнем, сраным бэд боем, мистером зло в овечьей шкуре. ни в коем случае. нет, отабек алтын лениво улыбается из-за стекла своего цветочного магазинчика «гүл дүкені» весь день. и даже жара калифорнии не может расплавить это чертово доброжелательное лицо, превратив отабека в оплывший уродливый огарок. проблема не в том, что уже четвертая девушка леруа бросает его со словами «проклятое высокомерное животное», а потом зависает в цветочном магазинчике отабека. проблема не в том, что отабек алтын считает жан-жака надоедливым шумным тараканом на позерском дурацком байке. никто не знает кого и кем считает отабек алтын, потому что когда ты разговариваешь с отабеком — не факт, что отабек разговаривает с тобой. и вот именно в этом проблема. жан-жак привык получать от жизни все, но, оказывается, отабек не входит в стартовый пакет, и его необходимо приобретать отдельно.

и леруа пытается. со всей искренностью мажорного канадского мальчика, попавшего в соединенные штаты он-тебе-не-даст-даже-не-пытайся. жан-жак приходит к отабеку в «гүл дүкені», приносит самый дорогой кофе из старбакса, давит из себя волчью кривую ухмылку. алтын подпирает щеку кулаком и равнодушно/вежливо улыбается в ответ.

«я не люблю кофе. а еще ты прошел грязной подошвой по белому кафелю. там, возле двери, висит тряпка. вытри».

когда леруа зовет отабека на двести тридцать пятую часть «мстителей», тот небрежно бросает из-под прилавка, что комиксы, супергерои, вжух, бам, быдыщ, спин-оффы, сиквелы, приквелы к сиквелам спин-оффов — все это для людей, которым нечем заняться.

«спасибо, но у меня слишком много работы, чтобы тратить время на мужиков в трико».

жан-жак начинает догадываться, что, кажется, отабек — мудак. еще три попытки — и жан-жак убежден: отабек — мудак космического масштаба. и получать от жизни все — это значит получать от жизни все, кроме отабека. ну ладно, думает леруа, напиваясь в баре. ну ладно, сука, думает жан-жак, напиваясь в другом баре. ну ладно, сука, держись там, думает он, напиваясь в третьем баре. когда леруа начинает шатать в разные стороны, он приходит к цветочному магазинчику отабека. пинает кадку с декоративным папоротником, проверяет время на смартфоне и понимает — пора.

в час икс отабек по-казахски спит в своей казахской кровати и видит десятый сон про казахскую степь. а жан-жак достает баллончик с розовой краской из сумки и размашисто пишет на дверях цветочного магазинчика:

_«ОТАБЕК АЛТЫН СОСЕТ ХУИ»_

жан-жак доволен. он неебически доволен собой. а потом он блюет себе на джинсы.

на следующий день на двери нет ни следа розовой краски. полюбуйтесь-ка, отабек алтын не сосет хуи.

ну ладно, думает леруа, напиваясь в баре. ну ладно, сука, думает жан-жак, напиваясь в другом баре. ну ладно, сука, держись там, думает он, напиваясь в третьем баре. когда леруа начинает шатать в разные стороны, он приходит к цветочному магазинчику отабека. деревянная бита всегда за спиной, сквозь тонкую ткань футболки жан-жак чувствует ее тяжесть и внушительность. ее убедительную аргументацию. ее умение расставлять необходимые акценты. леруа называет биту «деткой», и еще ни разу не ударил человека. но он оказывается в шаге от удара, захлестываемый желанием сделать хоть что-нибудь, когда отабек говорит:

«это ведь ты исписал мне двери? рискни сделать так еще раз — и я тебя выебу. по всякому»

«хуесос»

а потом алтын уходит. этот мудак-казах просто уходит в свой блядский магазинчик и весь день улыбается посетителям, как самый очаровательный парень района. именно поэтому жан-жак собирается сделать то, что собирается. или потому что жан-жак — придурок. он оставляет позерский дурацкий байк в кустах рядом с магазином и не без удовольствия осматривает фронт работ: весь «гүл дүкені» состоит из толстого розового стекла, так что можно проявить свою творческую натуру. например, выложить осколками на полу «отабек алтын сосет хуи». или «перестань быть такой стервой», чтобы не повторяться. или «давай встречаться», чтобы было предельно честно.

итак, «час, когда я надеру задницу мудаку-казаху». ну, час икс, понимаете?

леруа не успевает даже замахнуться деткой, потому что в спину ему прилетает острый и тяжелый камень. а потом крепкая рука отвешивает жан-жаку такой подзатыльник, что зубы у него клацают, как у бешеной собаки. голос отабека звучит очень устрашающе ночью.

— я предупреждал? я тебя предупреждал, уебок?

пальцы больно сжимают волосы и тянут вниз, потому что алтын ниже и ему неудобно. неудобно тут должно быть только жан-жаку. отабек держит так, как держат шлюху в борделе или псину на поводке. жан-жак не видит его лицо, но знает, что вместо привычной доброжелательной улыбки там кривой презрительный оскал. ну. отабек очень любит свой цветочный магазинчик. леруа не пытается вырваться, пока алтын тянет его в магазин, пока открывает дверь ключом, пока закрывает ее изнутри, пока включает свет, пока смотрит этим своим взглядом «я тебя предупреждал?». потому что есть подозрение, что, если жан-жак дернется — отабек достанет из-за пояса магнум и пристрелит идиота. или потому что жан-жак — придурок.

отабек толкает его в темную комнату и добавляет ускорения ботинком. блестящая надпись на футболке «ебите меня семеро» очень выразительно подчеркивает выражение лица «я тебе эту биту засуну в». жан-жак натыкается задницей на коробки, падает в пыль и пестициды, собирает ладонями все занозы со скрипящего дощатого пола. свет из магазинчика с трудом пробивается в кладовую, и тени неровно ложатся на побледневшего леруа. отабек берет детку в руки, крепко сжимает пальцы на рукояти и заносит биту над головой. она останавливается в трех миллиметрах от лица жан-жака, когда он почти слышит хруст своих костей о тяжелое дерево. по виску жан-жака сползает соленая капля ледяного пота. отабек садится перед ним на корточки.

— ты — придурок.

жан-жак — придурок.

— я могу сейчас размозжить тебе голову твоей же игрушкой. а потом растворить труп в химикатах для комнатных растений. или могу выебать. по всякому, как и обещал. в рот, в задницу, в глазницу, в трахею. потому что ты меня заебал, мажорный канадский мальчик. ты просто не представляешь, как заебал.

жан-жак уверен: отабек может. отабек может что угодно. но алтын просто тяжело вздыхает, треплет его по голове и выходит, запирая кладовую снаружи. голос звучит приглушенно из-за фанерной двери.

— сиди и думай над своим поведением. утром выпущу.

и еще тише на незнакомом языке:

— _ebanat, blyad'._

жан-жак упирается лопатками в картонные коробки и думает, что могло быть и хуже. зато отабек уделил ему целых двадцать минут своего драгоценного времени. и добрую сотню сожранных нервных клеток. до утра леруа слушает, как за стеной отабек передвигает кадки с цветами, протирает листья и подпевает нине симон своим чудесным угрожающим голосом. в шесть ноль-ноль по времени соединенных штатов он-тебе-так-и-не-дал-хаха-неудачник алтын отпирает кладовую и говорит:

— вали отсюда, мажорчик.

жан-жак вылетает из магазинчика со скоростью, которая точно превышает сверхзвуковую. отабек выходит следом. бросает распиленную биту ему под ноги. леруа смотрит на него жалобно и просительно, как щеночек. просто ждет очередного шанса снова выпятить свое высокомерное животное эго. часа икс, ну вы понимаете?

отабек смеется как терминатор:

— еще раз подойдешь к моему магазину — и я достану судебный запрет, ясно? пятнадцать метров, уебок.

жан-жак кивает. пятнадцать метров и никакого отабека. ни-ка-ко-го о-та-бе-ка. звучит как дебильный челлендж.

когда жан-жак вытаскивает байк из кустов и собирается ехать напиваться в четвертый бар, к нему подходит отабек. молча достает из-за пояса маркер «магнум» и пишет прямо на дорогой обшивке позерского дурацкого байка номер мобильного телефона. равнодушно/вежливо улыбается жан-жаку.

— если захочешь по-нормальному — звони. но учти, я в любой момент могу надрать тебе задницу.

и еще тише на незнакомом языке:

—  _majorchik._


End file.
